Chronicles of The Fox
by James the Fox
Summary: Side story to Gathering of Worlds Series. The story of the Mage Fox, divided into chronicles. It will reveal many things about the history of the story.
1. Prelude to Evil

Chronicles of the Fox

By James the Fox

"Ok, here it comes. Chronicle 7 takes place in the world of Zelda. Technically, this is the first chronicle anyone from GoW has read. With each chronicle, I plan to add a portion of the history of GoW."

Mage Fox: "Let us begin..."

* * *

In chapter four of Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds...

* * *

"You mean like a Animagus?" Harry asked.

"Maybe… but he was always a fox and he could talk. We're not sure whether Mudora is actually a creature called Keaton, or a totally separate deity." Link opened the book. "And get this. The book is written in several languages, one for each Chronicle. So far I have Chronicle 7, and it's very strange…" Link pulled out a piece of parchment and the others gathered around him as he read it…

* * *

Chronicle 7: Ganondorf, Majora, and Link: Finale to Good, Prelude to Evil

* * *

Mudora found himself in a new world, one that was only on the dawn of existence. He walked about the great green plains for a while, enjoying the peace it had. Eventually, though, he held no choice but to search for potential allies to his cause. He sent his senses outward, searching for any powerful beings.

"There," He muttered as he felt three very powerful beings just east of him. He turned to the sun and ran to the location of the great powers.

* * *

Mudora found himself in a vast forest teeming with life. Pushing past the bushes, he eventually saw what he looked for. Three humans were apparently resting from a recent battle. The first was a boy wearing all dark purple, with various streaks of red and yellow upon it. He had short blue hair, pale skin, and the strangest eyes. They were yellow where they should have been white, and the iris was green. Hanging around his neck was a strange golden triangle. The triangle was glowing blue and loosing great amounts of energy. He was sitting down, looking at the sky.

Next to him was a man with tanned skin and red hair. His orange eyes seemed serious, but full of kindness. He wore full leather body armor with a cape. Around his neck was a triangle that glowed red like the child's triangle glowed blue. He was speaking with the child while the third being trained with a large double helix sword. Mudora turned to that being. Embedded in his forehead was yet another triangle. This one glowed green. His appearance differed somewhat from the other two.

This man had white hair and slightly pale skin. His face was adorned with red and blue tattoos. His eyes were pure white without pupils. His light blue tunic was covered with armor. Under the tunic were dark blue skintight leggings and a long sleeved shirt, which was covered by gauntlets that went up to the end of his wrists. He wore armored boots over his leggings. He was puzzled to find that this being, although he was obviously an ally of the other two, there was something… off about him. Suddenly, the child looked at Mudora.

"Hey, who are you?" The child walked up to the mage fox, giving an appraising look. Mudora quickly remembered his manners, and bowed politely.

"You can call me Mudora."

"Is that your real name… or is it simply a mask to hide your true self?" Mudora shuddered despite himself. This child was attentive… could he see through anything? "… Never mind… I'm Majora. Majora Lunasta " Majora looked to his companions, both of whom had noticed the duo speaking. He pointed to the dark-skinned man. "This is Ganondorf Dragmire, and this…" He pointed to the strange man. "… Is Link Temprenf. It is good to meet you, despite your strange form." Mudora looked at himself, guessing that once again, he was in a world where there were no fox-like beings.

"Were you cursed?" Ganondorf walked up to the mage fox, a sad look on his face.

"… No. I was born like this."

_"… You are not of this realm."_ Mudora turned, shocked, towards Link. How did he know? The warrior walked up to Mudora, hefting his sword. _"Speak your business, traveler, or I will destroy you."_ Mudora stepped back as he felt a murderous aura swelling from Link. He contemplated fighting, but knew that he was here for other reasons.

"I seek allies. Sooner or later, a horrible battle will take place, with reality itself at stake! I have been sent by a higher power to gather allies to protect the innocent and stop the evil." Link hesitated, then put his weapon away, sheathing it on his back. The other two warriors looked at each other, an unseen conversation going on between them. Finally, they came to a decision.

"We'll go. We were brought to this world to protect all existence. If a faraway force seeks to disrupt what we care about, we will fight it," Ganondorf said as he smiled, ready to assist his new friend. Majora jumped in the air once, obtaining a boyish look that was far removed from the look he had when he first spoke with Mudora. Link merely shrugged, walking off into the forest. Mudora looked at him, wondering why he felt such wrongness coming from the third guardian…

* * *

Three days later, Mudora was ready to leave with his new friends when a great rumbling came from the fields outside of the forest.

'What the… What kind of…' Mudora warped through the forest, hoping to get to the battle that was likely going on before it ended. As he left the forest he recognized the three powers. Link was fighting the other two! But which side were they on?

_"DIE!"_ Link roared with a bestial, bloodthirsty look on his face. He unleashed slash after slash against Ganondorf, who blocked every attack with his sword. The blade glowed with white powers. It was a white steel blade and a blue hilt on it. Ganondorf had referred to it as the Master Sword. He parried another blow and slashed again, aiming to decapitate Link. Link blocked another blow and jumped into the air to avoid a spark of lightning coming from Majora. The innocent look of the child was gone, replaced with a look of horror and betrayal. He jumped at Link, clashing with the monstrous creature.

"Why? Link, I thought that…"

_"YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I REFUSE TO BE CONSUMED BY DESTINY! I AM NO HERO!"_ The creature jumped back, swinging his sword and firing several energy blasts at the boy. Mudora quickly rose a barrier around the Bearer of Wisdom and rushed at Link.

"What are you? You can't be the person I met three days ago?"

_" I AM. NOW I WILL KILL YOU!"_ Majora fell to his knees. Mudora realized that throughout the battle, Majora's mind had been broken. All he thought about his friend had been nulled, replaced with emptiness. The boy was broken.

"… I have to end this." Mudora charged energy for his Sealing Hate technique. He landed several open-palm strikes on Link's chest, leaving strange marks on it.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CANNOT WIN!"_

"Maybe, but I can prolong this battle indefinitely." Mudora landed on final blow on Link, jumping back and charging energy into his right palm. Ganondorf looked at his new friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to seal this creature's hate into myself, leaving Link as a kind being, the way he was meant to be. That way…"

"No."

"What?"

"Seal it into me." Majora stood up. He had a resigned tone in his voice, as if he had given up on everything he wished for.

"Seal it into me, too, if you can. If you do that, at least Link's evil will be split in two. That way, he won't be as powerful." Ganondorf grinned.

"But then…"

"We know. But if you can do this, then this world should be safe. Besides, we'll never have our friend back either way, so we might as well not exist as we do now…"

"… Okay…" Resigned, Mudora made a pulling motion with his hand, bringing out the evil from Link. Link collapsed from the pain of having a part of himself removed from his heart. Meanwhile, Mudora made a sweeping motion, sending the evil energy into Ganondorf and Majora. As he did so, he saw the future. A future of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wielding the Master Sword and the power of the green triangle. The boy would fight villains who, long ago, were heroes. He would befriend others, and would uphold peace and justice. Mudora sighed, knowing who this boy was and what his place in life would be… As the last of the evil energy drained from Link, He started to dissipate, leaving behind nothing but a mask. Majora rose to his feet, stumbling toward the mask. He picked it up, growling one sentence as he warped away.

_"G-Good g-guys versus bad g-guys…"_

Ganondorf would be found later, and would die within a day of being rescued. However, at choice points in the future, he would be reincarnated as a villain and bring destruction to his home. As time passed though, his original self would eventually surface…

As for Mudora, he left that world, continuing to search for allies to his cause. However, he would never forget the two who gave their entire existence to make the world safer…

* * *

"… Whoa." Kairi breathed. Sora and Riku stayed silent.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked, which earned him a whacking from Link.

"You dope! This book could change history as we know it! Don't be so stupid!" Link whacked Harry again.

"Ow!"

"Listen… Ganondorf Dragmire, Majora Lunasta, and Link Temprenf are all beings mentioned in other ancient books. Hell, I've MET Ganondorf and Majora. I was even named after Link." Sora nodded, understanding the importance of the situation.

"I have to admit… It is very interesting," he muttered.

"Yeah. I managed to get Hermione to help me with this. She has a copy of the book, and Tingle does too. If we can figure out what each of the languages are, we'll have no trouble translating. Tingle happens to very good at translating any language if he knows what it is."

"How does he do that?"

"It has something to do with his little chant… thing… Look, I don't know! Just leave me ALONE!"

* * *

Link looked at the pages again as the other's conversation drifted elsewhere. What exactly made Link Temprenf lose himself in such a way? Was this why Majora's Mask continually called Link the "Bad Guy?" Even after reading it a hundred times, he couldn't make himself accept it. He thought about the masks in his pocket. Majora's Mask and the Fierce Deity Mask… No, Temprenf's Mask… Which one was truly evil? Majora, or himself? He continued to think about this all the way to Platform 9¾.

* * *

"Chapter one-er… seven is done!"

Link: "So this is what kind of crap you have for me this year?"

"Yeah. Going to break you… one way or another. Oh, Mudora isn't the Mage Fox's true Name, but that's the name he assumes for a majority of this fiction."


	2. Maria

Chronicles of the Fox

By James the Fox

Automated Warning System: "WARNING. WARNING. SPOILERS FOR VARIOUS SERIES AHEAD. DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE GATHERING OF WORLDS SERIES."

"Thank you. This chapter unveils information alluded to in Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds Chapter 19. This Chapter takes place several hundreds of years after Chapter 7 of this story. Now, let us go back to see..."

Mudora: "The Truth of What Happened 50 Years Ago."

* * *

In Chapter 19 of Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds:

_The Mage-Fox watched the battle with the Black Arms. He had known that destiny would take this course. He had known that Shadow had a choice before him… he had known Shadow's future battles even when he had appeared before Shadow._

* * *

In Chapter 8 of Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds 2:

_"Tingle, Tingle, KOOLOO-LIMPAH! Make this chapter... READABLE!" In a explosion of smoke and confetti, another Chapter of the Book of Mudora was translated._

* * *

The Mage Fox stood in a hallway, invisible. He had just came here, sensing his foe's movements here. Was what they both sought here? He reached out with his senses, searching for his goal. Instead, he found the enemy's presense poisoning the minds of all those who existed in the building. He followed am official-looking man to a room near the center of the building. He saw, many times, the symbol for a group called "G.U.N." on the walls and pinned to the employee's shirts. Eventually, he found himself in a meeting room. Several men seemed to be debating an attack on a "space colony" of some sort. The key word was 'seemed.' In truth, they already were in agreement that the research the scientists were doing were dangerous to the world, especially one "Project Shadow."

'Project Shadow... if they're going to attack it, and they are under his influence... this project may be what I'm searching for!' wordlessly, the Fox searched the heart of the world, seeing the destiny that currently awaited "Project Shadow." He saw a hedgehog and a girl, both being shot to death just outside an container with the words "Escape Pod" embedded on it. The girl died on the first few shots, but the hedgehog survived for one reason or another, and driven to madness by the actions of the soilders that killed his friends and family, the Hedgehog destroyed them all, eventually siding with Mudora's foe for a chance to gain ultimate revenge upon the long-dead murderers of his near-sister, Maria. The Fox dissapeared through a portal, unseen by his enemy's servants.

* * *

Maria Robotnik sat at a desk in her room, doing homework. It wasn't as if you got to go to a space station and boom, you were free of school forever, after all! Laying a few feet from her, on his own bed, was Shadow the Hedgehog "Robotnik," fast asleep (although, technically he didn't need sleep. He just liked it.) Though he wasn't related to her by blood, his creator was her grandfather, so she connsidered him as close as family. Suddenly, just as she finish the second to last piece of work, a circle of purplish-blue energy erupted behind her.

'Was grandpa right? Does the government really want to hurt Shadow?' Maria got in between the portal and her "uncle." Suddenly, a fox stepped out of the portal, looking at her.

"I was hoping I'd find you here, Maria Robotnik." Maria was as puzzled as she was certain she looked.

"Have... Have we met before?"

"No, not at all. However, I know you well enough to warn you of something."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"A traveler."

"Why are you here?"

"The suspicion that your grandfather has is correct. However, it isn't their fault. An evil being is trying to use them. You will soon have a choice to make. Your life, or both you and Shadow's life..."

"My... life?"

"Yes. G.U.N. Officials have been led to believe that the hedgehog you're protecting right now is a threat to this world."

"B-by who?"

"... I won't lie, so long as you keep this secret till the end of your days." Hesitating only a moment, Maria nodded. "A dark force that has existed for longer than this world has existed in this form seeks to make Shadow his slave. You, and you alone, keep the balance between his good and evil. When G.U.N. attacks, you must take Shadow to the escape pods. If he is to avoid becoming a slave to darkness, you must get him away from here, putting his life above your own. See to it that he protects this world as best as he can. If you don't, it is likely that he will destroy this world, and many more." Maria considered the implication of this.

"There is nothing I can do to save both our lives, is there?"

"... Yes."

"And you can't take him with you? For his safety?"

"... There are many laws. By talking to you, I've already broken thee most important one: One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. If I took Shadow from this world, it would throw this world's destiny out of order. I am sorry."

"... Fine. I'll do what I can."

"Good... May you not fail, for more than just this world is at stake." With that, Mudora stepped through the portal, which abrubtly closed. Left to think carefully of her fate, Maria returned to her homework.

* * *

"Maria! Look at the ships. There's so many… What are they for?" Shadow asked, looking through the window at the ships that where coming in. Unbeknowest to him, these ships were sent by the army group ,G.U.N., to destroy the Ultimate Lifeform and shut down the space colony ARK. Shadow turned to his only friend on the ARK, Maria, in question.

"..." Maria was thinking. Shadow could tell she was thinking about somthing serious because she had that look on her face... the look that meant somthing was going on, somthing bad, like last week when they were in this same room, playing games. It had turned out that the "games" were actually complex programs and thier "playing" had accidently turned off most of the power on the space colony's Animal Study sector.

'Yeah, that was fun, even though we got chewed out for it...' Shadow thought, lost in the humour of the situaton. After a few seconds, though, he was shaken out of his thoughts by Maria yelling at him that they had to go somwhere, the blinking red light, and the voice on the intercom saying that there was an 'intruder alert', whatever that meant...

A few seconds later they were surrounded by army officials with guns pointed at them. "Give us the animal!" one of the men shouted.

"Hey, I'm no animal! You can find those in the Animal Study sector, so you're on the wrong side of the ship, Mister!" Shadow said in childish innocence. All at once, the soldiers leveled thier guns at Shadow. "Hey, that insn't nice!" Shadow said, and at light speed he ran right up to the leader and jump-kicked him in the groin. The Major fell to the ground in pain, and one by one every soldier fell to the ground in the exact same pain.

"Shadow, we've got to get outta here!" Maria called.

"Why? I took them all out!" Shadow queried. Maria groaned and said,"These goons can't be the only ones here! I'm going to take you to a place where you get strong enough to take them down, you dolt." Maria knew this was a lie, but she also knew that Shadow couldn't know the truth, not until it was too late for him to stop her...

* * *

Maria hastily got Shadow into the escape pod, and prepared the launch sequence. just as she was about to pull the lever that would send Shadow to his freedom, she heard the door behind her open.

"D-Don't pull that lever! Do it, and I'll s-shoot!"

Maria looked back to Shadow, who, being able to hear the conversation, and was crying, "Don't do it! Please, Maria..."

_"You will soon have a choice to make..."_

"Whatever happens, don't pull the lever, miss! Don't make me k-kill you!"

_"__If he is to avoid becoming a slave to darkness, you must get him away from here, putting his life above your own..."_

"Maria!" Maria closed her eyes, pulling the lever down with all her strength. Suddenly, she heard a bang, and felt a pain in her heart. She barely registered that she was bleeding as she addressed Shadow.

"Shadow... I beg of you... To the people of that planet... give them hope for the future..."

"Maria!"

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." As the last of Maria's life faded and Shadow was launched to earth, she made one last thought. 'Traveller... please, protect Shadow on his journey...'

When the soldier left to report to his superior, a portal opened, and Mudora appeared. Gingerly lifting the young girl, the Mage Fox stepped back through the portal, leaving the spilled blood as a reminder of those who would fall for the greater good.

* * *

"Maria… why? Why did you…" Shadow whimpered as he walked about a dark jungle. "I could have saved you… why'd you lie to me?"

"She saw a great destiny within you. She couldn't let you give it up." Mudora walked up behind the Ultimate Lifeform. Looking at him now, he could see that the small creature's heart didn't have what he had been looking for. But at the same time, Shadow the Hedgehog's destiny could be bound to the destiny of the one he sought...

"Destiny? I… I don't care!"

"Don't you?" The fox said, removing his hood. As his blood-red eyes pierced his still gleaming ruby-red eyes, the Mage-Fox smiled.

"You are afraid. Therefore, you care."

"Everybody I've ever known died up there! I have no one left!"

"Would you let her death be in vain? She sent you here to protect this world."

"Why me?"

"Your destiny and the destiny of this world are connected. Fall, and so will this world." Mudora was face to face with Shadow almost instantly. "Do you fear death?" Shadow jumped back as the mage sent powerful red and violet blasts of energy at Shadow. "I guess you do. Very well. I shall bring you to the mainland. Only there can your path truly begin…" The Traveller opened a portal. "Step through this portal, and let your destiny be yours alone. Can you fulfill the promise that you made..." Shadow walked through the gate before him, taking his life into his own hands. "... or will you be crushed by your own weakness and desire for revenge? Either way, I've done what I can. Don't let the one who died for you down..." Opening another portal, Mudora put up his hood, and left Prison Island.

* * *

"It's official."

Mudora: "What?"

"I promised I wouldn't kill off any OCs, but this chapter made me hate you so much that I am seriously considering killing you. Painfully."

Mudora: "Huh. It seems that you now understand how the characters you use feel."

"Yeah, except that unlike them, I have the power to kill you."

Mudora: "I see. Hmhmhm... You may be author, but I've been known to leave you shaking in your boots."

"Name one time."

Mudora: "Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds, Book 1, Chapter 14, Pre-Story Author's Notes."

"...Name another."

Mudora: "Same Fiction, same chapter, Post-Story Author's Notes."

"... Another."

Mudora: "... Right now." (Points to Author, who is trembling in fear.)

"Point taken. Uh, see you all next time. Heh..."


	3. Sora

Chronicles of the Fox

By James the Fox

Manaphy: "Mama!"

Mudora: "How... Cute."

"Isn't he?"

Mudora: "... I guess. Mew's cuter, though."

"No, Manaphy."

Mudora: "Mew."

"Manaphy!"

Mudora: "Mew."

"MANAPHY IS CUTER, WE BOTH KNOW IT!"

Mudora: "Mew. Let the Chapter commence."

* * *

_The oceans became rougher... And Tingle stared, dropping the newly translated chapter of the Book of Mudora as a thousand hurricanes touched down..._

* * *

It was 5 years after the forming of his Organization that he heard of him. One of his servants and one of the first to ally to Mudora, a warrior by the name of Saix, found a young child, about 1 year old, washed up on The Beach. He looked at the babe laying before him, seeing the power he held in his heart. Could he be one of the chosen ones? Or even the Choosing One? He took up the child and changed shape. He became of the human shape, and left to a specific world. It was small, but it was out of the way... It was a place called Destiny Islands. He walked up to a small house, knocking on the door. A couple came out, and Mudora handed the child to them. They resembled him enough... They would do well. As they peered at him like he was mad, he spoke to them.

"You will take the child as your own. You will forget that he is not yours. All those who know you will forget that he hasn't existed on this world for the past year. He is named..." He looked about, finally looking to the sky... boundless, with endless possibilities... "He is named Sora, for the Sky. Treat him well." His words came out like an order, and for a moment the couple's eyes blurred. When they came to, there was no one. The woman looked at the child.

"It looks like it was just a trick of the mind. Come on, Sora."

* * *

As Mudora watched the couple leave, he felt a prescence behind him.

"Yes, Sephiroth?"

The man smirked. "You know, if he is the one... you know what you have done by keeping him alive."

"He will have a strong will. He will not subcumb to you. Tell me... How are things on your end for the last 10 years?"

"I've been living in a nice place... it goes by the name Radiant Garden... I joined their army."

"They must be a superpower by now."

"Indeed. Of course, I, too, was watching someone, to see if he would be the one. Two, in fact. They held much promise, and I have already spread my influence to them... A man named Ansem, and a boy by the name of Cloud. The first is currently studying the Darkness, while the other is growing to become my puppet, though he hates me... But I believe this child hold more promise than either of them, holding the potetial for the Keyblade... However... They may still be useful, if I pull some strings..."

"It doesn't matter. I will not let you take him."

"What will you do, kill me? You know what will happen."

"If it must be done, so be it."

"... We'll see." Sephiroth turned around, hair billowing in the breeze and left, disappearing in a storm of feathers.

"... You always were one for dramatic exits." Mudora sighed. He disappeared, hoping that he had strong enough warriors on his side to protect Sora...

* * *

Mudora: "Mew."

"Manaphy's cuter! And smarter!"

Manaphy: "Mama! Cute!"

Shadow: "... Manaphy can use Heart Swap and learn human words. Mew can become any pokemon at will, including legendaries, and use psychic powers, possibly even to talk. Mew wins." (Walks away.)

"... How much did you pay him to say that?"

Mudora: "100000000 Rings."

"Hax! I only paid him 500000 Rings. Well, see ya next time."


End file.
